Why Did He Stay?
by Innocent heart2
Summary: Misty wakes up in the middle of the night and tries to figues out why Ash hasn't left her yet. One-Shot Pokeshipping.


_**Mizu: Yet another of my REALLY old fics. I hope it isn't too bad. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. There you go. Now onto the fic!**_

* * *

Why Did He Stay?

* * *

Misty stared down at her sleeping friend, Ash Ketchum. He was truly an idiot. He pushed himself to far again. And like always, it was for her. She sighed and pulled a blanket up over his torso. Ash was always so kind and caring towards her. Misty found herself smiling.

Misty slowly made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Ash. She'd become a much greater cook and she thought Ash could use the break. But once she was alone, the memories came flooding back.

She remembered it so clearly. Misty had gone to Sinnoh to visit Ash on his birthday, even though she was a few days early. When she arrived at the town he was in, she found him terribly sick. He had pushed himself too hard…again. So she helped their friend, Brock, and the newbie girl, Dawn, take care of Ash. Soon, he was all better. But no sooner did he recover, was Misty called back to Cerulean to care for the gym. She tried to apologized to Ash but she knew it hurt. When she asked what she could do to make it up to him, he asked the most bazaar question.

"_**Misty, do you really like me? Like REALLY LIKE me?**_" he had asked.

When she would have said no, he interrupted her.

"_**Because I REALLY LIKE you, Mist,**_" Ash had stated.

She had never been so happy. After that, they became a couple. Ash called her first thing whenever he arrived at a pokemon center. And Misty would make sure that he was prepared for a battle so that they could be together sooner. They were more than happy to say the least. After three years of going steady, Ash popped the question. He had returned for a visit and had taken her on a moon light picnic. It was amazing. Then she learned of his next battle. If he won it, he'd become the Grand Master Champion. Then he could live with her. They could be together. It was like a dream come true. She knew that he'd be gone for several months and Misty made a mental note that as soon as Ash returned that she'd give him the best present she could. They'd be married as soon as possible after his battle and she'd give it to him then.

Then, it happened. Misty was walking home from the pokemon center when a dark figure grabbed her from behind. He tried her up and then took away the one thing that she could only give one man. He took the thing that was suppose to be Ash's gift. It hurt. A lot more than it should have. It hurt both physically and emotionally. When Ash heard of this, he rushed back, forgetting his battle. Misty was crushed. He gave up his chance at his dream. Just for her. True it was a wonderful thing for him to do, but now what about his dream? What would become of it.

Ash told her that he couldn't wait any longer and they were married. She knew that he loved her with all his heart and Misty knew that he would no matter what. It was then that they learn who was the dark figure. Gary Oak. The boy had gone crazy two years prior to the incident do to an accident he had witnessed. It damaged his psyche. Misty worried that knowing that his old rival took away his gift might hurt Ash. But it never did. Ash's love never faltered.

Ash left once more to claim that title and promised to be back soon. Misty knew that was true. So she waited and waited. Then she discovered something. Her abdomen was getting larger. Two weeks after noticing this, Ash returned. Victorious. She could remember on how she ran to the door to let him in and he instantly noticed her abdomen.

Misty her hand place on her abdomen. She was nearly full term now and Ash never let her do much except what was necessary for the baby's health. He was such a wonderful man. But she often found herself worrying about the baby. She knew that the father could very well be Gary and she prayed that it wouldn't be his. She prayed that it would be Ash's child.

Misty felt the warmth of Ash's frame behind her and leaned into it. Then she felt him grab her wrists and helped her flip the pancakes. It was then that she smelled it. She had been burning the food.

"I'm so sorry, Ash! I must have woken you up!" She cried out.

"Shhh. It's ok, Mist. I don't mind. But I'd much prefer if I do the cooking. Living on your own does help in that district. Besides, I think that I'm not hungry for pancakes this morning," he teased, "I think that all I want is you. And our wonderful child. I can't wait for it to join us."

Misty felt the all to familiar tears fill her eyes.

"Not the water works again, Mist. What is it?" he asked.

Ash quickly removed the remaining pancakes and threw them away.

"Why? Why do you stay? I can understand if you don't want to be with me. I can't do anything right," Misty whimpered.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. He gently rocked her back and forth.

"Misty. I love you with all my heart. I don't care what you say. You don't fail at everything. You do a lot of things right. No one can do everything. So don't worry about it. And if you're wondering about our baby and who's the daddy, then don't worry. I don't care if Gary helped create it, I'm going to love it as a dad would. I don't care. But I'm pretty sure that everything will turn out just fine. Besides, I think it's time for my sweet Misty-Mist to take a soothing bubble bath. K?" Ash stated.

"I don't think so," Misty said, clutching her abdomen.

"Why?" Ash asked, concerned.

"I think that it's time. I think that the baby wants to meet us today," Misty stated.

She had never seen Ash move so fast. He had ran to their room, grabbed her things and made it back to her before she made it to the door. He then managed to put the suitcase handle in his mouth and get her on his back. He ran out into the garage and placed Misty in the sidecar of his motorcycle. It was the only thing that they could afford at the moment. Anyways, Ash gave her all the safety equipment she needed and they were off. Ash got them to the hospital just in time. He got her out of the sidecar and into the hospital just as the baby decided that it really wanted out. In the room where they were wheeled into, Misty was breaking Ash's hand because of the pain she went through. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough. She was too far along. So Misty was in great pain, Ash had his hand broken, and their new baby was born. Then they took a small blood sample from the three and they soon learn that Ash was the father. Misty was so happy. When she finally got to hold her, Ash had returned from getting his hand looked at.

"Sorry sweetie," Misty stated.

"It's ok. Wow, she's so precious," Ash said, sitting beside Misty.

"I know. Want to hold her?" Misty asked.

Ash froze. She knew why.

"Ash, you aren't your father. You'd never dream of hurting another. So don't worry, ok?" Misty told him.

He nodded and she handed him his daughter. It was then that their beautiful daughter opened her deep blue eyes.

"Hey, she's got your eyes Mist." Ash stated.

"Pikachu, Pikapi?" Ash's faithful buddy asked.

"Yes you can come in," Ash chuckled.

"She's got your hair, sweetie." Misty stated.

"Don't' worry, daddy's got you. And I'll never let anything bad happen to you. Or your mother," Ash stated.

Misty giggled. Seeing Ash like the way he was, Misty finally realized that why he stayed. It was because he did love her that he refused to let her go through this even if he held horrible memories of abuse. The two helped each other and they needed one another. No exceptions. So that was the reason. That was the reason that they loved each other so. That was the reason that they'd never leave each other. Never again.

* * *

**_Mizu: Quick. Fluffy. Rambles...I'm amazed at how much different I write now. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are still very much appreciated. Ciao for now!_**


End file.
